The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as Hosta sp. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Regal Supreme’. The new cultivar originated from a naturally-occurring whole-plant mutation in Barneveld, The Netherlands, of the parent Hosta plant ‘Krossa Regal’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was found and selected in an outdoor controlled environment in August 2003 from the results of the naturally-occurring whole-plant mutation in Barneveld, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.